s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Laktun Ogos
Laktun Ogos is a Teltior from Merisee who now operates as a gunslinger, using his highly modified Caelli-Merced Series III blaster pistol. History Parents Laktun's parents, Karos and Shanti, were both pharmacists working at Merisee Prime Pharmaceutical in the capital city, Caronath. They were both accomplished pharmacists, using the Teltior affinity for fine finger work to help in the labs. They only had the single child, Laktun, and they treated him with the love and affection that's normal for parents with an only child. Laktun's father, Karos, had a hobby for when he wasn't working in the labs on Caronath: he liked target shooting. As such, Laktun was introduced to shooting, specifically with blaster pistols, at a young age, sparking his rise into the man he is today. Early Years Many children on Merisee work on the farms, but since both of his parents worked for Merisee Prime Pharmaceutical, Laktun was graciously spared from that fate. As such, he went to school, with his parents planning on him becoming a pharmacist. He did alright in school, but hardly cared much about his studies. He preferred to practice with his dad's blaster pistols, though at this early stage in his life it was hardly more than a passing fancy. Adolescence It wasn't until Laktun was older, in his teens, that it became clear that he was not all that bright, as least with science and chemistry. His parents were certainly disappointed, but Laktun hardly cared, given that he had already abandoned school in favor of his hobby, which his parents considered pointless, given that it'd be hard for him to make a decent living that way. He was, however, able to get a job working at Merisee Prime Pharmaceutical. The company had always had a problem with pirates and thieves attempting to steal medicine for one reason or another. As such, security guards were always necessary, and though Laktun was by no means a fighter, he was more than capable with a blaster. He started by working in the labs on Caronath, but after a time, he was sent offplanet with shipments in the interest of helping protect them (along with other security agents, of course). Recent Events One of the trips offplanet, Laktun got the opportunity to take part in a blaster shooting competition. It was a small competition, so he was able to win fairly easy, getting a small but nice sum of money for his efforts. This led to him taking part in larger competitions when he was offplanet, losing many of the larger ones, but winning enough money to realize he could make a living off little more than that. So, without much ado, he quit his job, said goodbye to his parents, and left Merisee in favor of his rather strange form of living. While he was good and could live comfortably winning shooting competitions, Laktun soon found a more interesting endeavor: gunslinging. Out in the Elrood Sector, there were plenty of opportunities for him to hire himself out as a mercenary/enforcer for various criminals and other tough types. This was better money, and far more interesting, leading Laktun to almost entirely quit the competitions in favor of his more illicit but adrenaline-charged occupation. It was this occupation that took him around the Galaxy, bringing him closer and closer to the Core and away from the Outer Rim. Psyche Laktun is a fairly soft-spoken person, but due to his skills with a blaster, he's also fairly arrogant. His arrogance doesn't always show, except when he gets the opportunity to show off his skill. Laktun appreciates high culture, which can be seen in the way he dresses, the alcohol he drinks, and in some cases, the company he keeps. Skills First and foremost, Laktun is skilled with a blaster pistol, and at dodging blasters and other energy weapons. This helps him in shooting competitions, as well as in the duels that tend to happen when he's hiring himself out as a mercenary. He's also good at sabacc, repairing his pistol, and using the first aid skills he learned from his parents. Laktun is fairly knowledgeable about cultures and the criminal underworld, but he's certainly not an accomplished pilot. Category:Characters